


Freaky Friday

by zizhu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizhu/pseuds/zizhu
Summary: Peter终于成年后，Wade终于做了他想做的事。但第二天早上，他们发现对方的超能力跑到自己身上来了。脐橙小车自驾游，搞一搞18岁的虫。





	1. Freaky Friday 01

-Freaky Friday 01-

他们两人其实都没想到Wade真的能等到Peter在法律意义上成年的这一天。

虽然为此少年英雄预先支付了许多个本该用来学习的夜晚作为代价，来完成那些让他头昏脑热的非插入式性爱。

Peter那时的确太年轻了，年轻得不管对他做什么都有可能违反一两条法律。而再过几年，Wade就会发现，这种年轻跟Peter的年龄完全无关。他不知道他无自觉地利用自己的年轻对Wade做了什么，他不知道他怎样无情地惩罚又赦免了自己的恋人。

就比如现在。他仍然不知道他握有怎样的权柄。那个邪恶的孩子，他扮起不知情的无辜者简直驾轻就熟。

Wade像沉在水面下的人，朝着惟一传来光线的上方抬起视线，那里等待着的是Peter的双眼。

Wade觉得自己又在那片非物质的水域中下沉了几米，他比他自己想象得更加完蛋。

他不动声色地把这一刻Peter眼中的神色藏进自己的眼睛，然后——如果他足够幸运的话——随身带进坟墓。

在Peter的目光中可以同时见到他的一切。受害者的无助与忍耐，以及耽溺者的沉迷与贪欢，像小勺中的潮汐在连绵中涨落。矛盾与协调的二象性全都在他眼中那一酿新酒中发酵，盈溢，而后汪洋地滴落。被那一位品尝者与酿酒人的舌尖舐去。

“Wade……”他恳求地开口，仿佛从没这么软弱过。

他在流失，呼吸中最后的一点湿润也快要被蒸干。不再属于他自己的那部分身体传来的剧烈感受正在把他逼向现实的边缘。他只能在失去掌控的分离感中漂浮着，想要闭上眼睛，但还是能清楚地看到正在发生的一切。

有某样伸出了无数触须的东西，在他们之间呈植物性的爆发生长。Peter有生以来没有与这样的东西相遇过，而他现在必须从中幸存下来。

“明天，学校还要……”Peter垂着眼睛，好像无力睁开也无力闭上。那双眼睛里的东西几乎让Wade已经破碎的心又破碎了一次。

他自由而无主地在Wade的目光中晃动着，双手撑在后者的胸前，优雅的运动家一般柔韧的腰身抽泣似的发着抖。Wade觉得不可思议，甚至有些恼火，Peter怎么能一边露出这种完全是骗人的可怜表情，一边那样难以自抑地拱动身体，自己扭着屁股用插在身体里的东西取悦自己？

但不管是他的表情还是动作，对Wade的大脑来说都是一剂恰好与其疯狂对症的致幻剂。Wade双手把住他的腰，顺着他的力道加大他腰臀的扭动。

更有经验的那一个打着转儿，不断碾过他们之前不敢尝试的深度和位置，这让年轻人吓住了似的紧紧闭上眼睛，身体内部以各种角度拧紧了。

Peter说不完自己想说的话,从喉咙里的溢出的那些尝试，听起来根本不像是他能发出的声音。他低头寻找着Wade的眼睛，低伏下身子，好像这样就能省出些说话的力气。他却失察得这么厉害，既没能预见角度的改变会带来怎样的余波，也没有余力重新学会应对不断变化着的一切。

“Wade……”Peter终于放任自己用那样的声音向Wade示弱。他知道Wade在床上一向非常自私，所以他必须恳切地，真挚地，向他所知道那个Wade的软肋发出央求，“Wade，快结束……”

Peter翘在空气中的性器被一把抓在掌心里，整个头部都陷在掌肉的包裹中搓揉起来。他大声喘息着弓起腰，撑在Wade厚实的胸肌上的手指一下子收力。

这几乎让Wade产生了痛觉，不用看也知道Peter的手指已经在他身上留下了流着血的伤口，而男孩似乎根本没意识到自己使出了超级力量。

但Wade不想分神去顾及肩上的疼痛。此时的Peter罕见得近于珍贵，光是盯着那张脸上的表情就已经让他目不暇给。覆盖着粗砺疤痕的手指在渗着水的细缝边沿划着圈，勾绕着下方脆弱的系带，这让Peter贴在Wade小腹上的囊袋兴奋地抖动着。应付完一整天的学业和义警活动的青少年每晚回到家中时，总是困得想不起来自己还有一个正值青春期的身体要分神处理，于是便造成了眼下这种窘迫的情况。匍匐在湿得黏成一团的毛发里的软袋难耐地肿胀起来，滚烫地压在雇佣兵绷紧的下腹肌腱上，显然由于它们的主人疏于自我纾解的习惯而积攒了许久的不满。

“没有我你可怎么办啊，英雄。”

Wade咧嘴笑着，用剩下的手指照顾着那两个胀得难过的小家伙，然后心满意足地看着Peter的眉头愈发辛苦地绞在一起。

Wade又往前探了一些，用指尖向上揉着他的会阴把阴茎逼得硬起伸长，无望地小口吐着水，同时向下压着兴奋得抽搐的阴囊，把那里堆积到了临界点的射精感往回逼迫。Peter的喘息几乎立马就乱得让人听不下去。可怜的孩子。Wade对此一点都不感到意外。

“Wade，Wade……停下，这太……”

Peter受不了地轻轻摇着头，不断地叫着Wade的名字来诱惑他服从。这招总是很管用，Wade立刻应他的邀请加快了速度。

“这是小蜘蛛静电还是什么性爱魔法？喔……你真是天生的性爱天使。”

Peter身上时常带着噼里啪啦的静电，尤其是在他无法控制自己的时候。眼下，这些电流正在两个人相接的部位流窜着。

Wade知道他现在哪怕只是稍微刺激Peter一下，这具仿佛是黄油冰淇淋做成的年轻躯体都能痉挛着射得一干二净。一些雾蒙蒙的画面在脑海中逐渐清晰起来，Wade马上意识到他不应该去想那些，因为那几幅过激的场景让他的情况立马糟糕得有点超乎想象。

Wade用力绷紧了那些他还能控制的肌肉，但这没有起什么作用。他简直是当场回到了第一次做爱的那张床上（而他天杀的根本就不记得那是什么时候，也不记得那是不是发生在床上）。总之，他突然变成了个被过火的性幻想招惹得急色攻心的毛头小子，既控制不住自己的力气，也控制不住射精的时机。

“什么……”如果说此时谁能发现Wade的异动，那就是直接受其牵连的那个超级英雄。Peter在断续的喘息间低吟着这个单词，打湿了的目光带着问号落在Wade身上。

又来了。Wade瞪着Peter，为自己感到忿忿不平。他又露出那种表情，好像他才是被威胁了的那一个。

“Hoo-boy。”Wade咧开一个惩罚的笑容，“射精感应嗡嗡作响。”

Peter本来应该抗议这个品味糟糕的玩笑，但在身体里进进出出的东西让他分神得太厉害，他几乎根本就没理解Wade在说些什么。

Peter想把自己在一汪热水里泡得变了形的意识打捞回现实，但有一种低浓度的窒息感漫了上来。很快，他身体的全部机能都被这种异己的感受所接管。

从头到脚，Peter浸在那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里，被广漠的海水没过头顶。

失重感在加剧，转变为滞空的浮力。在那片意有所指的海面下，他看见自己的心脏裸露在体外，一边跳动一边剥离。滴沥着的鲜红的血，从心口流向不知何方。

他还没有生出在这里也能呼吸的器官。

因此，他会就这样堕入地狱。

Peter忽然发觉自己一定是落泪了。他悲伤得仿佛再也无法以别的感情存活下去。

但不是因为这让他分裂又复合的快乐与痛苦；不是因为这将他夺舍又归还的情欲与爱念。

Wade从他的灵魂里取走了一样东西。他因此而完整了。

然后，他的爱人将从他这儿得到的一切都归还给他。

他的眼泪将永远不会止住了，他的灵魂将永远在悲泣。但因为Wade给了他的那样东西，他知道即便如此也没关系。

他带着Wade的赠予沉入水底，穿过如流如梭的光阴，重新回到那个忍着泪水的幼小的自己身边。现在他有力量抱住自己了。他听见自己说，你是被允许哭泣的。

***

不知为何，此刻的纽约一点动静也没有，数百万只睡梦中的耳朵里只有干燥的空气与潮湿的梦境在低呓。在仿佛可以永远延伸下去的沉默中，Wade头一回发现自己还拥有这样的耐心，等待另一个人跟上他的呼吸，从浓烈得近乎奇迹的高潮中慢慢恢复。

“好饿。”Peter嘟哝了一声，把靠在另一人肩膀上的面孔更深地窝进卧室内的黑暗里。

“你一定要毁了这一刻吗，该死，这一般来说像是我会做的。”

大概是因为距离比任何时候都更近，Peter模糊地听辨着，Wade的声音听起来比平常更沉，也更模糊和沙哑。

“我和传闻比怎么样？”

Wade的一只手臂垫在Peter软乎乎的颈侧与床头软包的空隙中，彼此契合得好像它就是为此而生。另一只前臂覆盖在侧趴着的人汗涔涔的后背上。

这个动作或许意在某种安抚，但由他做起来只能让Peter感觉到另一种让自己心绪不宁的紧张氛围。

他可能真的有点害怕今晚的这个Wade，Peter想道，不是因为Wade表现出来的那些，而是因为他压抑下去的那些。

Peter登时被自己的想法惹毛了。Wade那个白痴可别想永远都占着这份优势。他总有一天要克服这个。

但当然不是现在。现在他太困了，而且脸也太红了。

“时间太久。”回答者的脸闷在Wade看不见的角度里，从黑暗中露出来的耳朵既苍白又潮红。

Peter给出的评价让Wade的手从他的肩胛骨移到了后颈。贴着皮肤游移的指腹异常轻柔，但更加接近人身上最脆弱的那两块椎骨，也更加危险。

“是你让我等太久了。” 

那种“哦，你真的是什么都不懂”的语气让Peter更加没法把脸从夜色的掩体里抬起来了。

“你根本就没等。我刚成年半个小时就被你抓到这里来了。”

Wade的呼吸声近在咫尺，Peter有些犹豫地朝他侧过头，让小半张脸露了出来。

他们之间的距离更近了，即使在黑暗中Peter也能看见Wade胸口和肩膀上那些正在消失的淤青和血痕。Peter这才想起刚才似乎确实有那么一阵子，他放在Wade身上的手用上了不该动用的力量。

“对不起，我伤到你了……？”Peter看上去更加犹豫了。他挪动了一下想看得更清楚些，但被床上的另一个人阻止了。

雇佣兵的嘴唇黏在少年颈侧温热的脉搏附近，含含糊糊地表示肯定：

“跟我想象的正好相反。”

“因为，我有点控制不了……”Peter收回目光，意识到自己在说些什么之后，脸上逐渐露出某种透明贝类的粉红色，“你知道，还没习惯。”

不仅还没习惯Wade，也还没习惯超级力量。实际上，Peter得到这份力量并不比他认识Wade要久多少。

“下次我会小心点。”Peter抱歉地说。

“别担心那个，甜心，下次会爽得你连超级力量都使不出来，我能保证……”

Wade顿住了。Peter看见他盯住自己的脸，然后突然咒骂了一声。

“但你要是再不收起那张#%&*的脸——你不知道你脸红的样子多么该死的——”

Wade又一次截断了自己要说的话，因为peter不知出于什么想法伸手摸了摸自己的脸，像是想搞明白Wade到底在说些什么。

蜘蛛感应暗示地低鸣着，Peter察觉到Wade突然像着了魔一样的神情，退缩着将雇佣兵黑沉沉的肩膀推开。他当然没法控制自己的脸红（这是科学证明了的，因为脸红是由身体中不可控的植物神经掌管的功能），只能尽量刻意地瞟了Wade一眼，然后用同样刻意的强调语气说道：

“不是现在。现在我——”

他说着，忽然露出了真切的焦急的神情。

“——得去夜巡了。”

Wade挑挑眉，看着他从自己身上慢吞吞地跪立起来。Wade只剩一小截还留在他比蜜糖还要黏糊的身体里，但看得出，Peter为了不让自己在性器滑脱时发出什么声音还是努力了一番。

Peter的腰和腿看上去都软绵绵的，实际上，他全身都看起来像被抽走了几根骨头。适才的性爱对于一个初涉此道的男孩来说激烈得有些不近人情。如果不是扶着Wade故意留在他身上的手臂，估计Peter连把自己挪下床的力气都没有了。

“但屁股里灌满Pina Colada*的小蜘蛛一点也不适合在纽约荡来荡去，至少违反了三十条儿童保护执行法。嗯，让我想想……”Wade熟门熟路地拦腰截住了想把制服就这样往身上套的超级英雄，把他带往另一个方向，“总之，先让我们把你洗干净。”

(*一种乳白色调制酒。)

Wade没费什么力气就把Peter也塞进了自己的浴缸里，而当后者终于意识到“洗干净”究竟意味着什么时，差点大声嚷嚷起来。

“这太——奇怪了！我完全可以自己……”

被热水随着手指注进体内的感觉噎住了声音，Peter觉得自己没能提前把握事态的程度严重到他自己都想把自己揍一顿。

昨天是他的18岁生日，他究竟为什么没能预知这显而易见的发展，毫无准备地就允许Wade做了他想做的一切？至少他应该提前在pubmed上搜索几个关键词，看几篇今晚能用上的科学论文，扩充一下他贫瘠得可怜的知识储备……

Peter突然有点丧气，人生经验上的差距从未像现在这样让他难以释怀。

等等……他该不会是——

一个难以忽略的想法突然出现在他的脑海中。他会不会是Wade遇见过的众多情人中最糟糕的一个？

行吧。Peter垂头丧气地试图打消这个念头。他现在确信自己是世界上最糟的男朋友了。

而Wade心满意足地抱着怀里突然不说话了的人，在Peter暖烘烘的耳边和颈侧留下一大堆又黏又湿的吻。

“彩虹桥的海姆达尔啊*，下次你再想做这种长途飞机一样的爱绝不能在考试前夜……”

（*北欧神的梗）

Wade听到耳边传来的低声抱怨。只是想象Peter说这话时微微皱起眉头的表情都让他的心痒痒地缩成一团。

这种幸福就像是他向自己全部的未来预支的，是他终将倾尽所有去偿还的某种超额借贷。他根本就不可能说服自己相信他真的拥有眼前这个人和他美好的一切。

在Wade Wilson的一生中，他偶尔也会关注一下幸福这个字眼，多数时候是从外部观察它，但从未真正搞明白它究竟是怎么一回事。好吧，或许从今往后他得试着习惯它。 

直到后半夜他们才终于回到床上。Peter几乎已经完全闭上的眼睛看向wade的方向，意识徘徊在清醒与梦境的边缘：

“如果我没有夜巡，而就在今晚发生了什么……”

“别说话了，宝贝，你一张开嘴我就想把什么塞进去。”

Peter看上去还想说些什么，但那些在他脑袋里嗡鸣的想法形成声音之前，他已经精疲力尽地在Wade的枕头里睡着了。

-Freaky Friday-

-TBC-

此时Wade和Peter还不知道明天早上他们将要面对的是什么。我超级想笑。

第一章竟然只有一辆破车而没有一丁点儿剧情进展！我宣布这是PWP了（。

这篇一共会更四次左右，我尽量在一周内写完。

标题Freaky Friday是一部讲述灵魂互换的电影，不算特别值得推荐，但名字挺朗朗上口，所以就借来用啦。

下一更见！OvO

-子竹-

我的微博@子竹QAQ


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *设定是虽然贱虫都获得了对方的部分能力，但自己原本的能力也没有消失。

-Freaky Friday-

-02-

Wade可以把自己的胳膊切断，然后再下床去给Peter弄点吃的。毕竟Peter在入睡之前就说过他饿得能生吞一整头类人体（Man-thing）。

但等到Peter醒来并发现自己枕着一条断肢时，事情会麻烦得连Wade这个专门制造麻烦的雇佣兵都没法处理。

Wade喜欢（喜欢？不，他爱死了）发怒的Spider-man，但他宁愿去给黑蝠王*的演唱会举一辈子粉丝灯牌也不想再经历整整一个礼拜不被Spider-man搭理的日子。

（*异人族首领，发出的声音能可以杀人。）

因为Peter喜欢他的身体，所以他不能再像对待消耗品一样对待它了。这有点无趣，但Wade因为这个想法而看着枕在自己胳膊上熟睡的人发出了傻笑。

Peter的脸颊被他的睡姿压得变了形。他似乎尤其中意他挨着的这块像小山丘一样隆起的肌肉，并把Wade厚实的三角肌当成了自己的助眠靠垫。

Peter纡缓的呼吸在Wade的肩头和胸口轻轻扇动，Wade皮肤表面的空气因此而形成了奇妙的、让人发痒的小涡旋。像有看不见的蝴蝶栖停在睫尖，Peter眼皮下的眼珠不安分地微动着，这意味着他的生物钟很快就要将他唤醒。

Peter从宽松的T恤袖口里露出的胳膊看上去几乎还是个孩子，但谁都知道这只手的每一片指甲盖儿里都贮存有足以置人于死地的力量。因为放松而变得舒展的肌肉线条安睡在散发出暖意的皮肤下，像无数场风暴蛰伏于钴蓝色镜面般的大海深处。

这一切都让他看上去是如此该死的性囨圁感又完美。或许完美这个词就是为了形容此刻的Peter而诞生的？

Wade在思绪的另一个层面考虑着这个可能性，同时用剩下的那部分大脑把他能看见的一切收入眼中。

他喜欢Peter被棉质睡裤包裹得乖巧又服帖的屁股，那道像经过测算一样适于被揉捏的起伏的弧度，与腿侧优长的线条浑然相连。Wade怀念起自己的手指在其中搅囨圁动时那两团圆肉绝妙的战栗，还有被他的每一个动作所激惹得不知所措的换气与抽动。

该死，他硬得发痛了。而这个小混账睡得像再也不会醒来一样。

但是，Wade给自己立了一条规矩。那就是永远不要占用Peter原本就少得可怜的睡眠时间，也永远不要占用Spider-man本来就少得可怜的Peter时间。

所以眼下，Wade的状况有些棘手。

他不能割断自己的手臂（这个刚才他已经跟自己讨论过了），这就意味着他不能起身去浴室冲个cool-down shower。

他不能朝那个突然来劲的麻烦玩意开一枪，因为枪声还没响起Peter就会被蜘蛛感应吵得彻底醒过来。

他甚至没法对着Peter的睡颜自己给自己来一炮。这天杀的老二比它天杀的主人还擅长在不合适的时候做不合适的事

“你全部都说出来了，疯子。”

Peter闭着眼睛呢喃道。

Wade脑子中的吵闹（或者不仅仅是在他脑中？）停了下来。Peter仍然保持着他原本的姿势，只有手指比刚才蜷紧了几分，很显然是在憋笑。

“我全部都……从哪里开始？”

“从你喜欢我的睡裤和屁股开始。”

Peter睁开眼睛，朝Wade露出了一个微笑。

***

由于自愈因子一直以来的辛勤付出，Wade实际上并不真的需要睡眠。因此，他很乐意早起为家中另一位处于生长期永远也睡不够的青少年准备早餐。虽然“准备早餐”仅仅意味着把吐司切片放进吐司机，再把即食培根和鸡蛋放在同一个锅里弄熟。

但除了咖啡。Wade煮的咖啡让Peter怨气冲天地抱怨了一整个冬天。而Peter煮的咖啡却能让人用舌头直接品尝到天堂。

所以在这个清晨稍微迟些的时候，Peter哼着歌收拾着刚使用完毕的咖啡机，嘴里咬着一片Wade烤的小麦饼，就像他喜欢的那样焦脆得恰到好处。

经历了那样一个酣畅淋漓的夜晚之后，Peter精神得令人生疑。但Wade没有把自己的疑惑问出口，因为就连他自己也觉得全身轻快得仿佛能在云彩中行走，而且他的四肢自从它们上一次再生之后从来都没有这么充满力量过。

“你知道吗，Wade，我从没感觉这么好过。好像全身的细胞都焕然新生！我想，也许……也许下次即使是在考试前夜也……”

Peter的声音在一阵跌跌撞撞的杂乱声响中听不见了。Wade只能看见他往叼着麦饼的嘴里胡乱塞了几勺Scrambled Egg，然后匆匆忙忙地带上左脚的鞋跟冲出了门。

不用去看Peter买回来挂在墙上的钟，Wade也知道Peter又要在这个火急火燎的清晨迟到了。他无所谓地耸耸肩。

看起来一切正常。

***

对Peter Parker来说，每天都是平凡的一天。

对Spider-man来说，每天都是平凡的一天，直到事情开始变得有点不对劲。

在大部分令人沮丧的日常中，每当Peter想到Spider-man的生活其实比Peter Parker的生活更加无可救药时，这种身份分离的视角通常会让他感到些许安慰。

但却不是今天。

今天——Peter满腹狐疑地试图厘清今天发生的事情。这一整天不知怎么的，每一件事都不太对劲。而且这种不对劲越过他给自己的两个身份划定的心理界限，波及到了Peter Parker这一侧的平静生活。

要说有哪里不对劲，那就是Peter很久都没有这么顺利过了。

今天他体力充沛得简直像个被吹到了极限的气球。他在图书馆一直学习到下午，连一分钟都没感觉到饥饿。而往常只要他的大脑满负荷运作两个小时，他就不得不冲进教学楼下的校园cafe里买上好几个热狗。

到了快要傍晚的时候，惊悚者在上西区制造了一点小麻烦。这个原本不值一提的反派从修理匠手里拿到了一件能干扰蜘蛛感应的小装备，Spider-man因此而受了一点小伤。

而不对劲的事情就在此时发生了——Peter甚至还没来得及感觉到疼痛，划破的制服下就已经看不到任何受伤的痕迹。那里只剩下一个女士丝袜上无意间勾破的洞一样的缺口，不合时宜地提醒着他，确实有某件值得注意的事情偏离了轨道。

骚乱很快便得以平息，惊悚也被NYPD铐上了车——他还不够资格惊动神盾局。

Spider-man坐在河滨公园旁的一面墙上，安静地梳理着自己的疑惑。

从前，哪怕只是在烈性较低的non-inserting之后，雇佣兵那根布满瘢痕的大家伙也会把他的大腿囨圁磨得破皮出血。到了第二天，当他穿着Spider suit在厦宇间飞荡时，那些细密的小挫伤简直变成了噩梦。

他仍然能清晰地回忆起那些印象深刻的“第二天”。身体上和身体里都残留着难以描述的松乏感，再加上腿根尚未愈合的皮肤与弹性氨纶互相摩擦的刺痛，每一次都让他觉得自己就像是luo【自主规制】体地exposure于整个城市的注视下。

（*很抱歉，为防pb，我把一些词替换成了英文，可能读起来有点怪…）

除了这个稍微有点难以启齿的后遗症，以及因为把时间浪费在了Wade的卧室里而难以挽救的论文进度，他实际上相当享受这类互相服务。但他却无法为今天这种状况找到一个可以接受的解释。

“宝贝，什么事在困扰你？”

熟悉的声音从意料之外的地方传来。这句话听上去更适合出现在酒吧里，作为一场老套但还算体面的搭讪的开场白。

Spider-man吓得差点从墙壁上掉下去。至少在几十米高的楼房外墙上，还从来没有人能坐在肩并肩的位置和他闲聊。

在他的蜘蛛静电即将和墙面彻底脱离的前一秒，垂直站立在墙上的Deadpool从上方拉住了他。

他们维持着这个千钧一发的姿势互相注视着。

Peter感觉有一只手把自己的胃挪到了它不该在的地方。显然，还有另一些东西也跑到了它们不该出现的地方。

他终于明白为什么自己会觉得有些事情不太对劲。而五分钟前他还以为今天只是格外顺利而已。

有些事情变得——噢，天啊——

蜘蛛侠真想抱住脑袋，把自己错误的人生从制服里拽出去。

这一切都大错特错了。

***

“借给我蛛网发射器，小蜘蛛，蜘蛛宝贝！蛛网甜心！”Wade的双手握在胸前，不用转头去看也能知道他的眼睛如今已经变成了两颗粉红色的爱心，“就借一天？半天？两个小时？这就像是梦想成真——这绝对是我人生中最棒的一天！”

而这绝对是他人生中最怪的一天了。Peter有些虚弱地想道。

所以……这事其实再稀松平常不过了，Peter很确信这世上所有人一不小心都会撞上这种事。

他应该去问问Reed和Sue，也许他们结婚第二天也发现自己突然拥有了对方的超能力。

而Wade就像比Peter提前好几百年就获知此事似的，对当下事态的接受度高得像是Peter养在实验室里那几只糖尿病小白鼠的血糖值。

“我可以借你蛛网发射器，”Peter终于被另一人缠得松了口，“但你也得借我点东西……”

一束蛛丝瞬间弹向Wade腰间的枪夹，但让在场的两人都大吃了一惊的是，Wade在不足两拳的距离下避开了。

“你……”Peter惊讶得呆住了。Deadpool的速度向来很快，这一点Peter当然清楚，但快到能躲过他的蛛丝的往例却少之又少。

不知道把Peter脸上的错愕误会成了什么，Wade忽然焦急地挥舞起手臂，尖声争辩道：

“不是你看到的那样，Petey！我没有故意躲开！听我说，我不会躲开你丢给我的任何东西，尤其是你超级棒的蛛网液——”

而Peter仍然一脸难以置信地盯着Wade，甚至忘了去纠正Wade这个错得离谱的理解偏差。

没有人比Peter更熟悉那种迥乎常人的反应速度，那种比大脑对肢体的掌控更加不容置喙的绝对反射。在理智本身察觉到危险之前，运动神经就会先其一步地做出无可挑剔的闪避动作。

“刚才……刚才那是不是……” Peter磕磕巴巴地问，他觉得自己听起来慌乱得近乎失态了。

极为罕见地，Wade用称得上谨慎的目光看向Peter，像在背地里权衡什么。然后，Peter听见他用一种类似出柜的（试探但骄傲的）语气说道：

“没错。小蜘蛛感应已经适应了新环境，它和我们相处得很好。”

Peter看起来像是被什么击中了。但他强迫自己把所有猛然涌出的感受都压制下去，然后给自己来了一场专业而迅速的心理疏导。。 

“好吧，”Peter低声叹了口气，听起来就像一个真正的成年人一样屈从于命运，“我希望那个善良的小东西在你大脑里能得到礼貌的对待……”

“当然，当然！”Wade语调夸张地说，“实际上，我们已经快要把它骗上床了。”

-Freaky Friday-

-TBC-

-子竹-

微博@子竹QAQ


	3. 03

-Freaky Friday-

-03-

“My boy，我们都得承认，探索不能在全年龄刊里登场的暴力哲学的确是长大成人的第一步，”Wade从自己的战术腰带上拆出一把“暴力哲学”递给Peter，喜滋滋地向他张开手臂，“以防你没发现，我身上还有五把枪任君采撷——哦不，”Wade故作惊讶地捂住嘴，“是六把！”

Peter不以为意地撇撇嘴，对这个同样不那么全年龄的笑话不置可否。

他尝试着用Wade拿枪的姿势把五根手指扣合在这把铅灰色的武器上。雇佣兵把这只贴身的手枪保养得像阔太太的小胖手一样千娇万贵，满弹的枪匣分量沉甸甸的，握把也比他想象中更长。Peter学着记忆中Wade的动作调整枪托抵在拇指大鱼际肌上的角度，但这只是让它变得更不称手了。这把枪在Peter手中看上去比在其他任何地方都更加无所适从，它和他的手活像一对不得不在满员的自助中餐厅里拼桌的陌路人。

Peter差点被这滑稽的隔阂感逗笑了。他连枪身上钤印的军火制造商徽记都认不出来，但这并不妨碍他接下来要做的事。

Peter摘下一只手套，把枪口抵在了那只手臂上。

“我都记不得上次没有连着手柄线瞄准什么东西是什么时候了。”Peter用饶有兴致的声音说道。

Wade震惊地瞪圆了眼睛。就连崭新的蜘蛛感应都没能为他争取到阻止这颗子弹的时间。

Peter的食指扣进扳机。

看不见的手捏住发条，秒针停止了无尽的嘀嗒。

在两次心跳的间歇之间，枪声轰然响起。

枪口的白焰炸开，撞针击发子弹的弹响循着食指一直撕裂到虎口。Peter起初只觉得整个人都被一阵有方向的挤压感猛地推了出去，同时，有一股不断膨胀的滚烫的力量埋入绽开的血肉中。

紧接其后的不是意料之中的疼痛，而是皮肤表面触到凉飕飕的空气和热融融的血流的感觉。

在最初的几秒中，Peter几乎只能以第三者的官能视角接收从伤口传来的感觉，直达大脑的神经通路与那条手臂在某种应激机制的作用下短暂地分离了。直到悬停的钟摆终于落下，第一波剧痛才呼啸着倾轧过整条手臂，直接攥住了那颗毫无防备的心脏。

垫在牙根下的舌头立即被咬出了大量的血，Peter想不出还有什么其他办法能让自己不发出那些会让情况变得更糟的声音。

他用了那么大的力气才用另一只手握住自己中弹的手臂，好像想把它拽下来似的。那只手臂大概还差一点就要被炸断了。不可思议的剧痛燎原般烧遍全身，连呼吸的微动都让他的身体无法忍受。他根本无法应对这个量级的疼痛，但肾上腺素或是自愈因子已经在起作用了。

一丝危机感在知觉的浅层浮游，即使被这剧痛置于如此无知无能的境地，他也能感受到Wade强烈的存在感释放出的愤怒。他知道，Wade的疯狂正在失控。

Peter想方设法才让自己站稳脚跟，只是小幅度地抬头都让他抖得更厉害了，但他必须确认Wade的情况。

好吧，他抬头看见的是一个外壳正在剥落的Wade，不管被Wade关在体内的那个东西是什么，Peter觉得自己正在目睹那个可怖的庞然大物露出真面目。很难说这是个好兆头。

抢在Wade愤怒的咆哮之前，Peter假装咳了一声把嘴里咬出的血咽下去，努力用自己目前最正常的声音说道：

“你替我挡过子弹，记得吗？我想知道……当时你看起来没有这么……aw！”

Peter没能说完的那个词，他轻轻地痛呼了一声，面无血色地闭上眼睛。

Peter低着头忍耐的样子几乎让雇佣兵偃息许久的杀戮欲骤然暴涨起来。

“这比……比想象中疼多了，”Peter重新调整着面部肌肉，呼吸困难似的呼哧呼哧抽着气，“自愈因子的作用显然被你夸大了。”

Peter一边偷偷瞄着Wade的神色，一边费了好大一番力气让自己手上的动作保持稳定，把那只捏出了裂痕的手枪插回Wade腰间的枪套。

“……但这是个很好的经验，”Peter再次试着开口，用的是下结论般的笃定语气，好像这事儿就这样一锤定音了。实际上，Peter刚开始从事义警这份副业没多久，也还没机会遇上能让自己尝到中弹滋味的恶性事件，“我是在验证，呃……看看是不是真的也从你那里得到了自愈因子。”他逐条给自己的行为添加解释，用寻求赞同的目光偷偷打量着另一个不说话的人。

然而，第一次中弹的超级英雄却不知道自己眼眶打颤，鼻头泛红，看上去下一秒就要忍不住要尖叫出来了。

Wade看着他，仍然一言不发。

他根本不知道疼痛在他身上造成了多么可怕的影响。他根本不知道他那张还没有从稚气中脱模的面孔疼得扭歪了。不管他如何自欺欺人地假装不知情，但正在撕扯着他的每一纤每一毫痛苦都像文字一样一目了然地写刻在另一人的视网膜上，清晰得仿佛会永远停留在那里，让Wade只想挖掉自己的眼睛。

他根本不知道他在对Wade做什么。

Wade觉得曾经受过的所有那些伤都同时回到身上来了。

而且他非常确信，自己此时的声音会吓到Peter：

“你用我最爱的武器朝我最爱的人开枪，给我一个不立刻杀了你的理由？”

Peter的目光没有退缩。这正是Wade真正讨厌的一点。在这种时候Peter从来没有退缩过。

“我想知道的你感觉。”Peter放低了声音说道。

他厌倦了对这些一无所知的感觉。他想了解Wade经历过的事情，他受过的伤，还有那些伤疤的疼痛。

“我他妈的替你挨枪子就是为了让你不用经历这个，懂吗？”Wade咆哮道。

现在Peter看上去倒是一副有点瑟瑟发抖的样子，这个骗人精，这是因为他知道Wade已经不再真的生气了。

“你想试试做Wade Wilson是什么感觉。”Wade讥讽地说，“让人失望至极，huh？”

“只是很疼。”Peter仍然泛着青白的脸上扯出一个不那么令人信服的微笑，“嘿，看，已经在愈合了！”

他把手臂伸到Wade眼前，又急切地抽回手，自己观察起那个正在收口的血洞。

“长回来了……”

Peter若有所思地盯着伤口正在爬伸的边缘，有些出神地感受着在神经末端灼烧的酸痒与刺痛。 

“现在你知道我是什么感受了，”Peter抬起头，故意对另一个人皱起眉头，“每当你假装自己并不会真的受伤的时候。”

但雇佣兵并不理会他的诘难，只是气急败坏地把那只胳膊托了过去，检查那个已经完全愈合、只是还泛着点鲜嫩的淡红色的子弹伤口。

“难看，”Wade用斩钉截铁的厌恶语气说道，“我讨厌你身上所有的伤疤。”

“是吗，”

Peter必须用全部的自控力抑制住嘴角的上抬，所以差点没能装出一副故作惊讶的语气：

“但是，你知道……我相当喜欢你身上所有的伤疤。”

Wade像被人猛地踢了一脚似的抬头看向Peter，动作快得让人觉得来者不善。

在Wade能够说出任何一个字眼之前，Peter手臂上的伤痕已经完全消失了。

“你不该说那种话。”Wade阴沉地说。

“什么？”Peter直起身子，给完好如初的左手戴上手套。

“要控制住小Wade不在楼顶勃起太难了。”

Peter没想到Wade要说的竟然是这么一句话，顶着一个直冒傻气的表情僵住了。

他可以肯定自己的脸开始不必要地升温了。Peter瞟了一眼Wade的紧身衣，小声反驳道：

“你没控制住。”

***

当天晚上，就在他们终于大抵摸清了发生在两人身上的离奇事态之后，Peter从自己的工作台抽屉里找出了一只备用的蛛网发射器。

那是他获得能力后制作的第二台原型机，那会儿的Spider-man还不知道世界上还有Deadpool这么疯的人呢。

“禁止丢失和损坏。”

Peter说着，多少有点不情愿地把它递给了跃跃欲试的雇佣兵。

“Petey宝贝在不满，”Wade觑起眼睛，神经质地转换着句子里的人称，“他会告诉我们原因吗？”

“我不知道，Wade，”Peter看了一眼Wade已经戴在手上的腕式发射器，好像它刚刚在他眼前被人从潘多拉那只著名的盒子里取出来，“我有很多敌人。我的高中同学只因为穿着我的制服就被罪犯抓走了。如果他们看到你在荡网……或者黏在墙上，我担心……”

“你什么都担心，得了吧，”Wade嗤之以鼻地打断他，“你觉得我一直以来过的是什么生活，每天在大理石喷泉旁和戴花环的小天使一起弹奏金色竖琴吗？”

Peter环起手臂，不说话了。他知道自己的想法听起来根本不成立，况且Wade也不是需要别人看管他的背后的那种角色。

但他就是忍不住要为Wade的安全负责，这种本能差不多已经写在他遗传密码的某一行里了。难道Spider-man就不可以拥有一两项职业病吗？

“往好的方面想，”Wade敷衍地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，注意力完全被镜子里那个戴着蛛网发射器的雇佣兵吸引了，“至少现在我们交换制服假扮对方时不会有任何破绽了。”

“你说得对，肯定不会有人注意到Spider-man长高了10cm，或者Deadpool减重了100磅这种肉眼难以察觉的变化。”

Peter讥讽地回道。

-Freaky Friday-

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10cm和100磅都是精确的官方数据。谢谢官方爸爸，我死在这个体型差里了。
> 
> 对不起我更得太慢了，这个月真的太——太——太忙了。产生脑洞的速度是码字速度的一万亿倍，我真的好想快点把自己的脑洞全都写完呜呜呜呜Q.Q
> 
> -子竹-
> 
> 微博@子竹QAQ


End file.
